


Sacred Milk Bath

by Eroppai (Midonin)



Series: Tomo's Soma [1]
Category: Seikon no Qwaser
Genre: Butt Plugs, Dildos, Farting, Gen, Huge Breasts, Inverted Nipples, Lactation, Masturbation, Self Nipple Licking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-06
Updated: 2011-12-06
Packaged: 2017-10-26 23:19:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/288994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midonin/pseuds/Eroppai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tomo is home alone for the night, and starts thinking about how soma works. She tries to suck out her own, and discovers there's a lot more on her body to explore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sacred Milk Bath

Tomo Yamanobe was lying on her bed, dressed in only her underwear. She was by herself tonight, and without Mafuyu bothering her to put on clothes, the idea of doing so never came to mind. She felt the cold air being blown in through the vents, drawing her shy nipples out of hiding. Tomo saw the fabric of her bra lift itself up. She could see her light pink nipples through the fabric. The sensation of the lace against her body suddenly felt more restrictive. Tomo nodded to nobody in particular, and reached around for the back of her bra, releasing the hook.

The bra fluttered down, hanging itself between the bed and the floor. Tomo’s plump breasts gave into their newfound freedom, resting themselves against her chest. The last time she had been measured, she was a G cup, but the bra she was wearing had been feeling tighter these past few days. Tomo grabbed the edge of her breasts with her hands, squeezing the soft, warm flesh between her fingers. Her face reddened as her fingers brushed up against her nipples, quickly stiffening them.

“I know I’m not a Qwaser,” Tomo thought to herself, looking down at her breasts, “but I’ve always wondered what breast mi- soma tastes like.” She rubbed her nipple between her finger. Her inverted nipples were quick to be excited when exposed, usually in the middle of a fight. For the first time, Tomo had done it by herself, for herself.

“Can someone suck out their own soma?” asked Tomo in her head, “Maybe it could be stored for later. I’ll try it.”

Tomo lifted up her breast with her hand. The weight was heavier than she expected; she could feel the softness flowing between her fingers. Her nipple, a tiny flower on her mountaintop, looked cute. Tomo wrapped her tongue around the tip before taking her entire areola into her mouth, all while stimulating her other nipple with her finger.

Light moans and a slurping, sucking noise filled the room as Tomo indulged in the pleasures of her breast. Her tongue lightly moved her nipple around, making a feeling of lust rise in her panties. The feeling didn’t last long, strengthening Tomo’s force on her nipple. Her finger pinched and rolled around her other nipple, but she was losing control to the raw, wet manipulations of her tongue.

A trail of saliva ran down from her nipple, drawing a sparkling line across her breast. Tomo stopped for a moment, looking down at her nipple once again. Her body was feeling more energetic, but nothing was coming out yet. She reached for her other breast, rolling her tongue around the areola. The bed beneath her felt wetter than it had a moment ago. Tomo stood up, her breasts bouncing as she righted herself, and looked at the wet spot. Tomo felt around her panties.

“This must be... arousal...” Tomo said, “It feels kind of good.” She removed her wet panties with one hand, placing them on top of her bra. The extra weight from the dampness caused her underwear to fall onto the floor.

Tomo lowered one hand down her front, the other exploring her back. A mirror in the room came into her line of sight. Seeing herself from a distance, especially the parts of her body beneath her ample breasts, mystified Tomo. Her pubic hair was fluffy and bushy, and beneath it, her pussy had blossomed. Tomo could see a thin layer of honey coating her labia. She reached her fingers in, loving the squishy sound it made when she ran up against the walls of her pussy.

Her other hand grabbed the nearest butt cheek, squeezing it like she had her breast. It wasn’t nearly as powerful a feeling, but her entire body shook from the sensation. Tomo twirled her body around, getting a better look at her back in the mirror. Her breasts swayed back and forth as she tried to find the right position. Tomo had always been praised because of her breasts, but she realized that her butt was nice too. Her cheeks were smooth, with a pleasant amount of fat to give her something to grab onto.

Tomo’s hand fell between her cheeks, and a sudden sticky sensation covered her fingers. Tomo pulled her hand up and smelled it. They were sweaty. It was a more potent scent than the sweat that she often sniffed between her breasts. Her entire body was getting sweatier. Tomo pulled her fingers out of her pussy, and put them to her nose. The feeling of arousal strengthened. This was a smell that said “Tomo”. She licked it off her fingers, swallowing it quickly. The taste lingered on her tongue. It was sweet and sour, and a little like sweat.

“Mafuyu wouldn’t like it if I got the house dirty!” Tomo said. “I have to stop this feeling... but I don’t want to stop it.”

Tomo got down on all fours, crawling around the room. Her breasts hung down, dangling above the carpet. Her butt swayed back and forth, making her hole visible to the room. Her hand reached under the bed, and found something that her hand could easily grasp. It was cylindrical, pliable, and ended in a rounded tip. Tomo pulled it out and looked at the object wobbling back and forth in her hand.

A dildo, of average length and thickness, was before her. It was little sticky in places, as though whoever had used it never thought to clean it. Tomo sniffed it, and recognized the scent immediately. It was that of the person whom she slept beside every night. This false cock had recently been inside Mafuyu’s pussy, at a time that Tomo didn’t know. Tomo licked the head of the dildo, coating it in her saliva. The head was held at the entrance of her pussy, sliding its way in little by little before, with a sudden thrust, Tomo found it deep inside her. She shook her waist, feeling it rubbing against more of her pussy than her fingers could.

“Alright,” Tomo said, “Now I need to plug up the other hole.”

She continued rooting around under the bed until she found something smaller and curvier. She had overheard Hana discussing these things, but only now saw one. A flesh colored butt plug was stored under her bed the whole time, and she had never been aware of it. There was no sign anybody had used it before. Tomo pushed her sweaty butt into the air and poked at her tight, twitching anus.

A low, sputtering sound came from Tomo’s butt, followed by the scents of the room becoming more raw and natural. A bead of sweat and saliva dripped from Tomo’s nipples, and she could feel her ass becoming even sweatier. “I’m sorry, Mafuyu!” Tomo quickly whispered to the empty room, “I know I’m not supposed to do that, but I couldn’t hold it in!”

Tomo slowly inched the butt plug into her bowels, as far as it could go. The feeling of fullness was different from the one in her pussy. She wanted to expel it right away. Tomo pushed her butt cheeks, pushing the plug up her chute. At the last moment, her ass clenched again, drawing it back in.

Tomo breathed heavily from the overload of new sensations. “Now I can... get back to my boobs...” she thought.

She walked into the bathroom, putting another layer of doors between her and Mafuyu if she ever got home. Tomo sat down on a stool placed just outside, feeling the butt plug once more. She played with the dildo a little bit. The lewd squishing sounds it made pleased her, but she wasn’t any closer to drawing out her soma.

Tomo squeezed her breasts together. Her erect nipples were close to each other, pink flesh rubbing up against pink flesh. Tomo fit both of her nipples into her mouth at the same time, sucking on them as hard as she could. Her mouth was muffled by her teats, leaving her emitting nothing but moans and squeals.

Her hands free, she felt around her pussy, sensing her clitoris. Touching it gave her an ecstacy that overrode her stuffed orifices, making her suck harder on her nipples. The harder she sucked on her nipples, the more she felt her clitoris throbbing. One pleasure led to the other, raising the tautness and the wetness of Tomo’s body higher and higher. She gripped her clitoris between her fingers the same as she had done for her nipples.

Tomo forgot why she had started. There was nothing on her mind but the abstract pleasure of her approaching climax. She pulled the dildo out of her pussy, tossing it onto the counter. She tried to reach around for the butt plug, but with her nipples in her mouth, she couldn’t move as much as she wanted.

Tomo came, her pussy throbbing before starting to calm down. Her pussy juices dribbled down onto the stool. Tomo’s ass was sweatier than before, but in the humid bathroom, she didn’t notice. Tomo let her boobs swing back into place, and pulled the butt plug out, erotically grunting. The sudden rush of wind across her open butthole surprised her. Tomo sat down on the stool and looked at her nipples. They were hard and sensitive to the touch, but still, nothing was coming out of them.

“Maybe it’s not possible after all,” Tomo said.

She drew a hot bath for herself, and sat down. Her breasts bobbed above the water. The last traces of Tomo’s saliva dripped off them into the bathwater. She massaged her breasts, and felt her nipples stiffen once again. Everyone was always playing with her breasts. Tomo didn’t mind, but having a chance to play with them herself was refreshing. She watched the water gather in her cleavage, soaked in her essence. Tomo picked up her breasts, lapping the water between them with her tongue. She squeezed down on her flesh, and felt something start to move through her breasts.

A light squirting sound was briefly heard, and then faded. Tomo looked in the water. Two tiny clouds of white were diffusing into the water. Tomo dropped her breasts back onto the water’s surface and scooped a bit of it with her fingers. The taste had been diluted, but it was sweet and warm. She squeezed down on her breasts again, and felt a small stream of something being released. The water became cloudier, taking on a faint white tint.

“Might this be...?” Tomo thought to herself. She continued squeezing her breasts, loving the feeling of release and fullness that came with each pump. The water became whiter and less transparent until Tomo could barely see beneath. She caressed her right breast, picking it up out of the water, and held it to her mouth. Drops of milky water were flowing down it, and more was spurting out of her nipple.

Tomo’s breasts had been suckled at and massaged by the events in her life so much that it only took a bit of stimulation to make them squirt on their own. She placed her breast in her mouth once more, and laid back in the warm, silky bath. She slurped and sucked at her nipple ravenously, filling up her mouth with as much of her milk as she could before swallowing it, then doing it again.

The milk decreased, before it was only a few drops. Tomo paused for a moment, and then switched over to her other breast. The flavor on her tongue was like watery eggnog, that lingered in her throat long after it had warmed her stomach. Tomo’s squeals of delight could be heard down the hallway. This was something worth fighting for. Tomo reached her second orgasm of the night as she sucked her breast dry.

She got out of the bath, leaving the warm water to simmer, filling the room with her own scent. Tomo reached for a towel to wrap around herself. Her arm crossed her breasts. Tomo felt something dripping on her arms. Her nipples had become swollen with milk once again. She placed her arm to her stomach, feeling full from her bath time milk play. There was no way she could drink any more.

“That’s what I was going to do,” said Tomo. “I hope I don’t spill too much.”

The towel never touched her body. Tomo ran out of the bathroom and across the halls of the mansion, dripping water and milk everywhere she went. Her breasts jiggled to her footsteps, milk spurting about from her nipples. Tomo reached the kitchen and searched the cabinets, finding a large glass. She stood over the counter and grabbed one of her breasts with both of her hands.

Tomo put on a serious face and began massaging her breast, running the large mass of flesh between her fingers. From the back of the breast to the tip of her nipple, she felt her sweet soma gathering at her nipple. White streams of milk flowed from her breasts into the jug. She saw it dripping down the edges of the glass. It looked thicker than before.

She switched over to the other breast, pushing as much of her milk as she could into the jar. Some of the milk that had been running down her body on the way to the kitchen had stained her skin with a transparent white film, making her shine in the dim lights of the Yamanobe house. With every large squirt of milk, it felt like her breasts were cumming, a rush of pleasure followed by a sharp downturn. She was feeling exhausted, but she had to keep doing it until her breasts were empty.

Her creamy milk was at the top of the pitcher, almost spilling over the edge. Tomo stepped back and looked at the glass full of white gold. Her breasts were feeling as light and bouncy as they’d always been, with nothing spilling out of them. Tomo flicked her finger across her nipple. “Maybe not all the time...” she said, “but I’ll do this again.” Her nipples retracted back to their inverted position.

Tomo picked up the pitcher and started carrying it back to her room. She heard a knock at the door. Mafuyu’s voice could be heard from the front doorstep, along with the familiar thwack of her wooden sword. “Tomo! What are we having for dinner tonight?” Mafuyu’s voice lost its enthusiasm. “What’s with all the water?”

Tomo walked to the doorway to greet her “prince”, the idea of putting on something slipping her mind once again.

She slipped in one of the water puddles left a moment ago, sending the pitcher flying into the air. Tomo landed on her butt, and quickly turned her head upward. A downpour of her breast milk drenched Tomo from head to toe. She licked her fingers, and turned her innocent eyes towards Mafuyu.

Mafuyu was holding the pitcher, having caught it at the last second. Her eyes glared at Tomo with a friendly sort of anger, one that she considered ordinary. Tomo felt her nipples drawing themselves out, and held her breast to Mafuyu.

She asked, “Would you like some milk?”


End file.
